


Death

by mizrosecat



Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [14]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Romance, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, femme!taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat
Summary: The God of Spring has an unexpected run-in with the God of the Dead.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918276
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> **this is part of a series of one-shot stories inspired each by a card of the Major Arcana, which composes the tarot. they can all be read independently. but if you read it all, it comes together as one.**
> 
> hi everyone! i'm back from my mini-vacation  
> this one is inspired by hades/persephone  
> i hope you like it!

“Core!” calls Taemin. “Don’t forget your curfew!”

“I won’t, mom, don’t worry,” says Taeyong, flying off to meet with his friends. 

With the breeze against his face, Taeyong smiles. He loves getting his blond hair pushed back by Spring’s warm breeze, a flowery breeze that’s filled with promise. On his way to meet Mark and Lucas, he does some work from above, helping seeds sprout. 

Taeyong loves his job as the God of Spring. With the help of his mom, the Goddess of Harvest, he’s become very good at it since taking over the role. Taeyong loves the greenery, the flowers, the animals that come out of their nests to play and mate. After the cold and bare Winter, the world is once again renewed in Spring.

He lands by a creek and waterfall where they always meet for a dive and swim. Taeyong already strips from his white robes, down to his undergarments, revealing his glowing skin, that seems so healthy it looks shiny. 

“Hey, Core!” it’s Mark, arriving with Lucas.

The two are extremely different even if they are great friends. Mark is the God of the Hunt and Moon and had sworn a chastity vow, while Lucas is the God of Love, Sex, and Beauty. He is anything but chaste and is considered the most beautiful among the Gods.

"Hey, guys" smiles Taeyong, dipping his toes on water. "How are you? How are things at Olympus?"

"We're good," says Mark. "Just the usual, you know. Baekhyun made Chanyeol mad again."

Lucas giggles, accompanying Taeyong on the creek after undressing completely. 

"Did you have something to do with it?" asks Taeyong.

"Me? Of course not" smiles Lucas. "As if I could toy with the King of Gods' lust just for fun."

"You could" Mark points out.

"But I'm not crazy enough to mess with Chanyeol," says Lucas. 

"You make a good point," says Taeyong. "It seems Baekhyun's indiscretions are his own."

Taeyong dives into the cool waters and it's so refreshing he sighs. The other two join him.

"Oh, by the Gods, Core, I love Spring" exclaims Lucas. "You do such a wonderful job."

"Agreed," says Mark.

Taeyong smiles, blushing a bit. "Thanks, guys."

"You know a place that has no Spring? The Underworld," says Lucas.

"I hear nothing grows there," says Mark.

"That can't be true," Taeyong tilts his head. 

"It is," affirms Lucas. "I was there for some business the other day and that place is like a barren dark pit."

"I've never been," Taeyong ponders. "But I bet with the right kind of touch, anything could grow anywhere."

Mark and Lucas trade glances.

"Is that a self-dare?" asks Mark.

"What? No, it's not," says Taeyong. "I'm just saying…"

"Talking is easy," says Lucas.

"Mom doesn't let me leave Earth," explains Taeyong.

"Excuses," chuckles Lucas.

"Aren't you old enough to come and go freely by now?" asks Mark.

Taeyong makes a sour face remembering his curfew. 

"Come on, Taeyong" incites Lucas. "You should go to the Underworld and see if something you plant grows there."

Taeyong ponders under his friends' stares.

"How do I get there?" he asks. 

"There's a passage not far from here actually," says Lucas. "I can show you if you really want to do this."

Taeyong nods, deciding to display more courage than he actually has.

"Let's do this."

They dry up and get dressed, going on foot to enjoy the view, since it is close. Soon, they reach a meadow near a mountain, and in the rock of the mountain, there is a slit, hidden behind a bush.

"Can I fit in?" wonders Taeyong, doubtful.

"You can, it looks smaller than it is," explains Lucas.

The three of them look at each other.

"So, are you really doing it?" asks Mark. "I'm not crossing into the Underworld."

It's not that they aren't allowed to go, it's that Olympians really don't like visiting that realm. There is something obviously eerie about it.

"I'll go alone, it's okay," says Taeyong, determined to look brave. "I'll be right back."

Taeyong gently crosses the bushes and goes inside the slit, which is actually way bigger than it seems, comfortable enough for Taeyong to walk through. He keeps going, down and down, and when he thinks the light behind him is about to fade away, another one pops ahead of him, a torch. He's surrounded by stone and there's a biting cold breezing against his skin. Taeyong rubs his arms, watching his visible breath as he sighs. When he thinks he's stuck in an endless tunnel, he finally reaches the place.

Unlike Earth and Olympus, the skies are dark, a permanent night, tinged with purple, with no stars or moon. For miles ahead, Taeyong sees nothing but a wasteland and in the distance, he sees a couple of buildings. He walks a bit, evaluating the ground he's on. It's still dirt like no other, so he might as well plant a seed. He crouches and touches the soil, running it through his fingers.

That's when he feels it, a presence. Taeyong turns around to see someone standing behind him. 

A striking beautiful face, with green eyes and chin-length blond hair, adorned by a black crown. He's wearing long lace robes with a deep v cut, and a smooth leg showing through the slit. Taeyong realizes that he's naked under the lace and looks down, at the same time that he figures out who this is.

"Your Highness," he says, staying kneeled.

"Oh, so you know who I am at least," says Ten, God of the Dead and King of the Underworld. "May I ask who you are and what you are doing in my realm?"

Taeyong gulps.

"You don't have to kneel" Ten adds softly.

He's thankful for that and gets up, wiping off dirt from his garments. "I'm Taeyong, God of Spring, son of Taemin."

"Oh, you're Core?" Ten confirms. "I've heard about you. I've seen your work before."

Taeyong blushes under his stare. He has a hard time looking at any part of Ten, the naked body covered in lace, the disconcertingly gorgeous features, the piercing green eyes, so Taeyong keeps his gaze down. 

"And what are you doing here?" 

"I'm sorry for trespassing, your Highness," says Taeyong.

"It's alright. You're a son of Taemin which means you're my guest here" Ten smiles. 

Taeyong fidgets. "I came to check the soil, if something could grow here."

Ten tilts his head, amused. "Can you fly?"

"Yes" nods Taeyong.

"Then follow me" Ten smiles and takes flight.

Taeyong does as he says. In the air, the black train of Ten's robes spreads behind him like a fluttering cloud. From up there, Taeyong can see a river to one side and gates, along with other buildings. But ahead, on the highest plain, there is Ten's castle, and that's where they are obviously heading to. 

After a minute, they arrive, landing in front of huge obsidian doors that open on their own. Taeyong follows Ten closely through the corridors. The ceilings are high and the rooms are airy but very dark. The place seems completely empty apart from them. Then, they get to a large chamber. Taeyong looks up but instead of a ceiling, there is only light. Ten stops in the middle of it, waiting for Taeyong to reach him.

"Here," says Ten. "If you must plant something in my realm, I wanna be able to watch it grow."

In the middle of the stone floor, there is a patch of soil. Taeyong glances at Ten still confused at the developments. But he kneels and puts his hand in his pocket, checking what he has with him. Pomegranate seeds. Taeyong plants them and works a bit of his magic. Then, he gets up again.

"Done," he says.

Ten smiles. "Should I call you Core or Taeyong?"

"Taeyong" he prefers, because Core is mostly how his mom and old friends call him. It makes him feel like a child still.

"Well, Taeyong. I assume you remember the way back to Earth?" says Ten. He nods. "Then take your leave. But do come back when you want to check on your seeds. I'll be waiting."

With that, Taeyong parts, still a bit stunned from meeting the King of the Underworld. He's nothing like Olympians claim he is. Taeyong heard mostly strange and bad things about him, that Ten is a cold tyrant that rules his realm with an iron fist, that he doesn't mix well with others since he was assigned to the Underworld by his brother Baekhyun. But this Ten he just met seems kind and welcoming, so Taeyong doesn't know what to make of it.

When he steps out of the crack in the mountain, the light hurts his eyes. 

"Core!" Mark flocks to his side. 

"What took you so long? We started to get worried" says Lucas.

His friends have round eyes aimed at him.

"I'm alright, I just had a mishap."

"What happened?" asks Mark.

"I ran into Ten."

Silence. Lucas and Mark trade looks.

"And you're alright?" asks Lucas. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Taeyong frowns.

"Because he does not take well to intruders in his realm" explains Lucas like it's obvious. "He dislikes being visited by Olympians. I just saw him and he was abrasive as always."

"Are you sure he wasn't just sticking to business?" asks Taeyong.

"He's always like that" claims Lucas.

"Maybe he just doesn't like you" shrugs Taeyong. "He was quite welcoming. He let me plant seeds in his castle and said I could visit any time I wanted."

Lucas and Mark trade nervous glances. 

"You probably shouldn't go back, Core," says Mark.

"Why not? He seems alright."

"There must be a reason why no one at Olympus keeps a relationship with him" points out Mark.

"Are you sure it's not because everyone at Olympus is either partying or fighting?" Taeyong raises one eyebrow.

"I don't know and I honestly don't want to know," says Lucas. "Anyway, you should forget about the Underworld."

But Taeyong doesn't. When he lays on his bed that night, he inevitably thinks back to Ten, his beautiful face, his sheer lace garments, the crown atop his head. He looked incredible. The most beautiful thing Taeyong has ever seen and he's seen many things. He has the urge to see Ten again and decides to ignore his friends' warnings. He tells nothing to his mom about it, even if Ten mentioned her. At first, he wants to wait a couple of days, but as he flies out for his work, he inevitably is drawn to the entrance to the Underworld. He doesn't think twice before going in. Taeyong flies to the castle and the doors open on his own. He remembers his way back to that same room, and getting there he already can see the seedling sprouted above the soil.

"Back so soon?"

Taeyong turns around to see Ten approaching. He kneels down by instinct.

"Your Highness."

Ten chuckles. "You can call me by my name. And you don't have to kneel."

Taeyong clears his throat and gets up. He takes a good look at Ten today. He's dressed in simple black garments that show his back generously and no crown. But he doesn't look less beautiful or regal.

"Came to check on your seedling so soon?"

"I'm sorry."

Ten tilts his head to evaluate him. "No need to be sorry. I like the dedication."

Taeyong blushes. "I just wanted to make sure it was okay."

"It's looking strong" regards Ten. "You are good at your job."

Ten is smiling at him and Taeyong finds it enthrallingly stunning. 

"Do you want a drink?"

"Yes," Taeyong answers without much thought.

With a wave of his hand, Ten conjures a rug, many pillows, a bottle of wine, and two glasses on a tray. He makes himself comfortable and Taeyong copies him. Ten serves them their drinks.

"May I ask what made you interested in the Underworld's soil?"

"Oh" goes Taeyong. He's not good at lying. "My friends said nothing grows here."

"Your friends did?" Ten smirks and drinks his wine. "That's interesting."

"I'm sure they mean no offense" mends Taeyong.

"It's fine," says Ten softly. "Everyone has strong opinions when it comes to the Underworld and its King. I'm used to it by now."

"I'm sorry," he says because he doesn't know what to say.

"Aren't you sweet" Ten smiles. "Just like Spring néctar."

Taeyong blushes and drinks his wine.

"You wanna hear something funny?" says Ten.

"Sure," says Taeyong.

"I find you very familiar."

Ten is starting right into his eyes and it's the first time Taeyong stares back unwavering. 

"I actually find you very familiar too."

"But I don't remember ever meeting you" chuckles Ten. "And you don't really look like your mom."

"No. She has black hair."

"Isn't it strange?"

"It is" days Taeyong. "But I don't mind it. I find that I enjoy your company."

Ten's eyes glint. "It's been a while since someone said that to me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Ever since I moved to the Underworld, things changed. My brothers started treating me differently with time," sighs Ten. "Sorry, I don't mean to whine."

"It's okay, I don't mind hearing you talk," says Taeyong, putting a hand on top of Ten's. Unlike what he imagined, Ten is very warm. They both look at the comforting point of contact. He takes the hand back. "Sorry."

"It's alright, I just… haven't been touched in a while."

They fall silent, drinking wine. It's not exactly uncomfortable but it's filled with static. 

"I should probably head back, still got work to do," explains Taeyong. "But I'll come back if you want me to."

They regard each other.

"I'd like that very much."

So Taeyong comes back the next day and the others that follow it. He starts bringing Ten a different flower every day and they end up filling vases all around the pomegranate chamber. Ten also starts adding different furniture to the place and it becomes more and more homely. All the while, the tree sprouts in the middle of it, becoming bigger and stronger every day that Spring comes and goes. Ten and Taeyong become acquainted and now Taeyong knows for sure all the impressions the Olympians have of Ten are wrong. He's kind and sweet and generous, and also very funny.

"Where have you been? We barely see you now," asks Mark.

"Are you that busy? It's not even Spring anymore" wonders Lucas.

They are bathing at the creek, enjoying the last of the warm weather before Autumn hits.

"I…" Taeyong starts. He's bad at lying. 

"Don't tell me you've been going to the Underworld," says Lucas offhandedly.

Taeyong's face must betray him.

"Core! I can't believe you!" says Mark. "We told you to stay away from the Underworld and Ten."

"I don't understand," he protests. "Ten is as nice as any of you, why do you all treat him like this?"

"Like what? He's warranted any way we treat him" says Lucas.

"Core, if our seniors say something is what it is, then we should listen" explains Mark.

Taeyong finally snaps, getting out of the water.

"Well, I don't think so."

He grabs his clothes and flies away, the background noise of his friends calling him fading away. He goes to the entrance to the Underworld and dresses up before making the journey there. Distraught, he gets to the castle and the pomegranate chamber in no time, which now raises impossibly tall and large above almost the entire room. He throws himself on the pillows, hiding his crying face.

A soft hand touches his shoulder.

"Taeyong, what's wrong?" 

He turns around, tears are still rolling down his eyes, to see Ten's worried face. 

"Ten… I'm sorry" he sniffles, wiping his face.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Ten says gently, cupping his cheeks. 

"I just… had a fight with my friends," he explains, feeling childish. "They don't think I should visit you."

Ten regards him.

"And what do you want?"

"I want… you."

Taeyong closes the small distance between them, surprising them both with a kiss. But Ten doesn't resist, even if he looks stunned. So Taeyong leans in for another. He captures Ten's lips, enveloping them softly and gently, curious to taste him. This time, Ten returns the touch, hands sliding to grab at Taeyong's nape, pulling him closer. Taeyong grabs him by the waist over the sheer black fabric of his garments, wanting desperately to feel what it's like under it. The kiss is amazing, like freshwater when one's parched, and Taeyong realizes he's wanted Ten since the moment he first saw him. He just didn't understand lust then. He does it now. So he pushes Tens against the pillows, lying on top of him, in between his legs, feeling his erection against his. One of Taeyong's hands slides from Ten's ankle all the way to his hip, while he mouths down his neck, hunger building up at every second they are together. Taeyong wants him so bad.

"Wait" Ten exhales suddenly, as Taeyong is opening his robes. 

He pulls back to look at Ten.

"Taeyong, if we do this… there is no turning back" explains Ten. "You'll be bound forever to me and the Underworld. As my husband."

Taeyong doesn't hesitate. "Then I'll be your husband."

Ten's eyes shine before Taeyong kisses him again, this time with more fervor. Taeyong opens his and Ten's robes, desperate to be skin to skin with him. Ten clutches Taeyong's blond hair while he kisses down to his chest, licking and sucking, playing with Ten's nipple. He moans wholeheartedly and Taeyong is sure that's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. Ten suddenly takes control, turning them around and straddling Taeyong. Not that he's complaining. The vision of Ten on top of him, his beautiful golden skin, his erection, it's all too perfect for Taeyong to bear. Ten comes close to kiss him once more, before lifting his hips to take Taeyong inside him. He does it slowly, looking in Taeyong's eyes, lip caught in between his teeth. As Ten bottoms out, Taeyong gasps, fingertips digging into Ten's thighs. 

Ten starts moving slowly, hips drawing a circle, teasing both of them, nails piercing Taeyong's chest. Feeling Ten around his girth, so wet and tight, Taeyong is delirious already. His moans only grow, beautiful crescendos filling the giant room they are in. It's the most amazing vision, Ten framed by the pomegranate tree above them, bearing fruits. In an impulse, Taeyong turns them around again, laying on top of Ten who wraps his legs around his waist. Taeyong starts pounding into Ten, holding him tight, kissing him anywhere his lips can reach. He's sensing energy take over him entirely, something incomparable. He doesn't resist it, he lets go, and he moans along with Ten as his orgasm and that energy wash away completely at his soul.

Taeyong is gathering his breath, forehead against Ten's chest. He glances at him and Ten cups his cheek, looking at him with a smile and curious eyes.

"Wow."

"What?" asks Taeyong.

With a flick of the wrist, Ten summons a handmirror. He offers it to Taeyong who takes it and looks at his reflection. He should be surprised, but he's not. His appearance changed. Half of his hair is now red and along with it one of his eyes is brown. It makes sense because he does feel different. He drops the mirror and rolls off Ten, but not far. Ten cleans them with a snap of his fingers and then another summons a blanket. Taeyong huddles close to him, loving the skin to skin contact. He kisses Ten's cheek.

"I love you, Ten."

Ten smiles.

"I love you too, Taeyong."

"Can I stay here?" he asks.

"You're my husband now so this is your domain too" explains Ten. "You can come and go as you wish."

Taeyong cups his face.

"Then I'll be staying."

  
  


* * *

  
  


"I want search parties out now!"

"Will you calm down, Taemin? Taeyong is an adult."

"My son is missing! And I want him back!"

Mark can hear Baekhyun and Taemin arguing as he approaches Mount Olympus' throne room. A lot of the Gods are there. He sees Lucas in a corner and flocks over to him, hoping to remain unnoticed.

"How long has he not come home?" asks Jongin.

"Five days. He never stayed a night away from home. Something happened" says Taemin distraught. 

Mark and Lucas trade guilty looks. Jongin puts an arm around Taemin to comfort her. 

"Anyone have any information on the whereabouts of Taeyong, God of Spring? Please come forward" says Baekhyun.

Mark sighs, knowing he has to say something. He makes his way to the middle of the room. 

"I might know something."

"Well, say it" Baekhyun is already impatient.

"Core has been visiting the Underworld. He planted a tree there and was tending to it… with Ten."

Hushed whispers go all around, shocked. 

"Maybe he decided to stay there a couple of days, I don't know. I haven't heard from him in a while."

"Decided to stay in the Underworld? Who decides to stay in that awful place?" says Johnny, his twin brother. "There is no sun there."

"I don't know," sighs Mark.

"Well I know Ten has good wine at least," says Yuta.

Mark blushes when they make eye contact. He looks away.

"Taeyong is gullible and innocent," says Lucas. "Ten might have found a way to keep him there."

"So my son is being held hostage. Is that enough for you to do something now, Baekhyun?" says Taemin.

He makes a face.

"If Taeyong is being held against his will," says Baekhyun. "We'll march into the Underworld and retrieve him. Follow me."

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Taeyong is flying home. After gathering the courage, he is finally going to tell his mom what happened and his decision to live in the Underworld with Ten. He's so happy. He hopes she's not scared by his change in appearance. 

He lands near his house and rushes in. 

"Mom! Mom!" he goes around looking for her but she's nowhere to be seen. 

Taeyong wonders what happened and where she may be. He decides to visit Mark on Olympus. Maybe he knows. Maybe she's there visiting. A while later, he makes it to Mark and Johnny's cabin. He knocks and to his surprise, Yuta answers the door. He also seems shocked to see him.

"Core, you're alright?" asks Yuta.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" he goes in. "Where is Mark?"

"Mark, you are not gonna believe who's here" calls Yuta.

Mark shows up.

"Core! You're alright!" he hugs him.

Taeyong is too confused. "Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"Your mom says you've been missing for five days, she went to Baekhyun tonight to get search parties going."

"Oh no…" Taeyong made a huge mistake waiting to explain himself to his mom. But staying with Ten is so good, he got carried away. 

"Where have you been?" asks Mark. "And what happened to you?"

"I've been in the Underworld. And I'm… Ten's husband now."

"What?" Mark and Yuta say in unison. 

"Yes" nods Taeyong.

"But why? What did he do to you?" asks Mark.

"He did nothing to me. We want to be together" explains Taeyong.

"But…" Mark tries to argue.

"No buts. Where is my mom?" Taeyong is done letting people second-guess him.

"They went to the Underworld to retrieve you," says Mark. "I'm sorry. Everyone was freaking out and I had to say what I knew."

"It's been a while, they might be back by now," says Yuta. "Let's check the throne room."

The three of them fly over there and Yuta is right, there is a commotion going on. 

Taeyong pushes his way through the crowd to see Ten on his knees being held in a stone pillory. He looks roughed up.

"Ten!" he runs to his side and cups his face. His skin is cold.

"Core?" his mom suddenly recognizes him. "Where have you been?"

She springs forward to him.

"What happened to you? Are you alright?"

"Mom, I'm fine, I'm just… Ten and I, we-" Taeyong realizes everyone is quiet and looking at them. "Ten is my husband now."

Murmurs all around.

"What?" says Chanyeol. "You got married without my blessing?"

"I didn't know we needed one" justifies Taeyong. "It wasn't planned, it just happened."

"How did he convince you to do this?" asks Lucas.

"Lucas, how can you be so blind? You're the God of Love but you're so biased against him you can't see I love him?"

The hushed voices all around him get louder. Lucas is looking at him like he's gone mad.

"Love? You can't be serious," says Baekhyun.

"I am. Free him at once. He did nothing wrong," insists Taeyong.

"Core, it's clear he's done something to you," says Jongin. "You… changed."

" _ Enough _ " his voice reverberates strong enough to make the place tremble. "I'm taking him back to our home and you better not stand in my way."

He puts his hands on the stone that binds Ten and breaks it. When some of them try to get to Taeyong, he focuses his power on a circular barrier around him to keep them away as he takes Ten in his arms.

"Taeyong, if you leave, you're defying your king!" he can hear Baekhyun say, while he shoots lighting trying to prevent his escape.

Taeyong turns to him. "Then consider me an Olympian no more. I belong to the Underworld with my new King."

With that, he flies off, no one able to stop him. Taeyong realizes for the first time in his life the extent of his powers, now even stronger after he married Ten. If before he was only able to bring life, now he is capable of taking it away.

Soon they make it back to the castle, to the pomegranate chamber, and Taeyong lies Ten down comfortably. He's so pale and cold.

"What did they do to you?" Taeyong asks, taking his hand and kissing it, trying to rub some warmth into it.

"They attacked me and drained my energy so I couldn't fight back," says Ten with a shallow breath.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault," regrets Taeyong, holding Ten in his arms. "How do I help you heal?"

"Lay with me… as my husband."

Taeyong knows what he means. It's what they've been doing a lot lately because they can't seem to keep their hands off each other. But now Ten has no strength, so it's up to Taeyong to care for him. He starts by kissing his cold lips, infusing them with his warmth, the warmth of Spring. It's the breath of life he's given to so many flowers and fruits and crops. As they kiss, Taeyong's fingers dance down to Ten's thigh. He kneads the flesh before oiling them up with a mere thought and taking them in between Ten's legs to open him up. Taeyong can see him already responding better, livelier, less pale than before. Ten whimpers under his touch, legs pulling apart to accommodate Taeyong better in between them. Taeyong nips and sucks his lips, never letting go, relentless. 

When Ten is ready, Taeyong pushes up his garments and lines up his entrance, moving his hips in a sure slow motion. Ten gasps and sinks his nails into Taeyong's back. Taeyong kisses all over his face as he starts snapping his hips, pleasure spreading like fire through them. Ten's moans increase with every second, and so does his warmth, the shine of his golden skin and of his green eyes. Taeyong grabs him by the hips, speed picking up, their peak approaching. He can sense the energy encompassing both of them, in an endless circle, stronger each second. That's when suddenly Ten turns them around to ride him until their orgasms hit. He's back, more powerful than before, and it's beautiful to watch. They cum together for a long time and then Ten falls over on his chest.

Taeyong cups his face.

"I love you, my King."

Ten smiles and kisses him.

"I love you, Taeyong."

They cuddle in each other's arms after cleaning up and stripping down from their clothes. 

"Thank you for saving me," says Ten. "And standing up for me."

"I'll never abandon your side," Taeyong kisses his temple.

"But now my brother Baekhyun is certainly fuming. He won't take your actions lightly."

"Well, they'll all have to deal with it. I have a plan, my King, don't worry."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Mark fidgets as he waits for Taeyong to come to meet Baekhyun in the throne room. Suddenly Yuta is by his side, hand on the small of his back.

"What are you doing?" whispers Mark. "Don't do that in public."

"You seem nervous. Wine?" With a wave of his hand, Yuta conjures a cup.

Mark wants to push him away but can't seem to find the strength for it. 

"No, thanks. Wine won't solve my problems."

"And here I thought I was helping you all this time" sighs Yuta.

"Stop playing games."

Yuta laughs. "Sorry. You worry for naught, Mark. Taeyong and Ten will be fine."

"How do you know that?"

He shrugs and drinks his wine. That's when Taeyong arrives, flying beside Ten, both in dark fluttering robes. Taeyong seems so different than he once was in such a short time. Mark chews his lip nervously. The session starts and he moves closer to hear better.

"You got married without a blessing…"

"Then bless us," says Taeyong. "And is that enough reason to trespass on our realm and capture my husband? Because we committed no crimes."

"At the time we believed he had kidnapped you," says Jongin.

"Well it's clear he didn't by now," says Taeyong. "So why can't we put this behind us?"

Baekhyun is looking at them, clearly unhappy.

"Are you to stay in the Underworld forever?" he asks. "Then what about Spring?"

"You can have Spring if we get our marriage blessing."

Baekhyun and Chanyeol trade looks. There's not much of a choice. Earth needs Spring. Otherwise, it'll be stuck in an endless barren Winter. So Baekhyun nods and Chanyeol gets up. 

"Hold hands" he instructs.

Taeyong and Ten turn to each other and do so. Chanyeol raises his hand, from which golden and pink sparks fly, surrounding the couple.

"You are now blessed by the God of Marriage."

Mark can see a smile on Taeyong's face. He seems truly happy.

"It is done. You'll make sure Spring and Summer come and go without a hitch, then you can spend the other six months in the Underworld with your husband" says Baekhyun.

"Thank you, Your Highness."

Taeyong and Ten take their leave and that ends the session.

Mark is lost in thought when someone stands behind him.

"Your place or mine?" asks Yuta.

Mark sighs. "Your place."

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Taeyong and Ten lay under the pomegranate tree, holding each other tight. 

"I feel like this is not our first honeymoon," says Taeyong.

"It's not."

They look at one another. Taeyong smiles.

"Perfect," he says, happy to know they find each other every time.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you are wondering, our cast of the day is:
> 
> taeyong - core/persephone  
> ten - hades  
> baekhyun - zeus  
> chanyeol - hera  
> taemin - demeter  
> jongin - poseidon  
> lucas - afrodite  
> mark - artemis  
> yuta - dionysus
> 
> and yeah, chastity god mark is not so chaste... 
> 
> any support appreciated  
> and let's all be safe ♥


End file.
